Am I Really Allowed To Fall In Love With Her?
by Taloko
Summary: Yachi has begun to realize her growing feelings for Kiyoko.


Her heart raced, beating more and more rapidly. She didn't understand why though. Ever Since Yachi had met Kikoko she began having a deep admiration for her. The older girls beauty and grace, her quiet yet mature aura and voice, and her intelligence were the things that made Yachi's heart beat like wile. Every now and then Yachi would find her self staring and butterflies would form in her stomach.

"Is something wrong Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko asked, resting a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. They were in the middle of practice and Yachi had been spacing out.

"Ah sorry! I'm alright!" A startled Yachi began bowing as fast as she could. A small laugh came from the third year and a gentle smile formed on her face. That was the most beautiful thing about her. Kikyo's smile had the ability to brighten any room, it could warm peoples hearts and make them forget the worst of situations.

Yachi's smiled back at her and followed the older girl to go fill water for the team. Like every practice they took notes and watched the team. At the end of practice the girls helped clean up and pack their things. Kiyoko wished everyone goodbye and left. Hinata asked Yachi to walk with him so she stayed behind and waited for him.

"I'm ready!" He yelled and began walking a long side her.

"Good job today." She said cheerfully, causing Hinata to blush and grin a little.

"Thanks!"

As they walked, they talked about simple things like how their day went. But then Hinata brought up a topic that caught her off guard.

"You like Kiyoko-senpai don't you?"

"Hah?! What are you talking about?!" She was blushing furiously but Hinata continued to smile and she caved in with a sigh.

"I see the way you look at her. My mom always said that when someone loves another person, they continue to stare at that person and their eyes lighten up."

Yachi stared at the ground. "Every time I look at her my heart beasts fast and my body turns warm." She clutched her chest. Hinata was proving to be more observant than she thought.

"You should tell her that you like her."

Yachi shook her head. She didn't have the confidence to confess her feelings, let alone to someone of the same gender. They continued talking about Yachi's feelings and Hinata was giving her advice. They did this until they had to part ways. Yachi waved goodbye to him with a smile, thanking him for the advice. It was nice to have someone to talk too about stuff like this. The walk home felt long and when she walked through the door to her home, no one was there. Her mother was out working late again. She sighed and kicked off her shoes then went up to her room to drop her things off and then back down to the kitchen so she could make dinner. Her stomach rumbled as she cut up some vegetables. Like always, Yachi ate by herself. The t.v was the only thing keeping her company. She packaged some left overs for her mom then went to her room to do her homework and study. She couldn't concentrate though. The thoughts of Kiyoko swirled in her mind and she felt like she was going insane. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. There was no way Kiyoko felt the same way. The third year was popular with many of the boys and could choose any of them. There was no way she would choose Yachi. The blonde wiped her face and tried her hardest to finish her work. It was getting late and she was tired. These feelings could be dealt with later right? She didn't bother to take a shower and just got in bed. By the time she was asleep her mother had returned.

A few weeks had passed and the feelings for Kiyoko got stronger and stronger. Yachi felt like her heart would pound out for her chest some days. Kiyoko was always so kind and caring to everyone and every time Yachi looked at her she would begin to blush crimson. Hinata kept trying to encourage her the best he could but Yachi couldn't find the courage to say anything. The team had begun to notice some things too though they said nothing. Sugawara however came up to Yachi after practice one night and confronted her about her feelings. Yachi knew he wouldn't say anything so she told him. He completely understood and told her to do what she was comfortable with. It was nice to have so many people backing her up.

However because of her lack of confidence Yachi would curl up and cry some nights, thinking about what would happen if Kiyoko rejected her, or if she hated her for feeling the way she did. Deep down though, Yachi knew that wouldn't happen but it still scared her. These feelings became even more conflicting when the team would be going to a practice match at Nekoma in Tokyo. When Yachi and Hinata were walking home one night, Yachi was freaking out.

"I can't fucking do this! What if she finds out!" Never once had Hinata heard Yachi say such vile language and he instantly scolded her on it. She apologized. "But honestly what should I do?"

"Tell her!" He encouraged, a grin on his face. She blushed and looked to the ground. "Maybe..."

The next day the team got on the bus to head to Tokyo. Yachi and Kiyoko sat next to each other.

'Holy hell she smells amazing.' Yachi thought to herself. Kyoko smelled of fresh flowers and fruits. The smell was relaxing and calming. The bus ride was long and half way there Kikyoko fell asleep, her head falling on Yachi's shoulder. The older girls breathing was soft and gentle and every now and then her body would twitch lightly. Her hand rested on one of Yachi's thighs. Yachi felt like she would go insane.

'Oh please dear lord give me the strength to control myself during this glorious moment!' Yachi prayed silently. It wasn't long before they made it to their destination and Yachi was disappointed about having to wake up her beloved. She lightly shook Kyoko's shoulders and the older girl pulled herself up.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." A warm smile formed on Kyoko's face.

"No no it's fine!" Yachi blushed, following her off the bus. Everyone grabbed their things and headed to the gym where the Nekoma team was practicing. Karasuno went over to go say hello. Even though Yachi had met them once they still made her nervous. The male with the mohawk seemed the most intimidating, but Nishinoya and Tanaka got along with him well. The first year noticed Hinata talking with the quiet boy that she had met once before. Kenma was his name. They seemed to be getting along. Yachi smiled and soon everyone started the practice match. It lasted for a while, every now and then Kiyoko and Yachi would fill up both teams water bottles. In the end as usual Nekoma won. After the practice match was over the teams hung out and practiced together. Kageyama had Yachi help him with his serves.

Kiyoko pulled Yachi away when she saw her get tired. "Come on lets go shower." She smiled and led her to their shared room to grab their things. They headed to the showers and began stripping down. Yachi's heart pounded as she watched Kiyoko strip down. Her eyes couldn't help it. Kikyoko's body was so beautiful, her skin was porcelain and clear, her curves were prominent and her breasts jiggled slightly as they moved. Her hair was long and silky and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Yachi had to turn her body away before she fainted.

'Thank you dear lord for this treasure that you have given me today.' Yachi thought in the back of her head as she finished stripping down herself.

"Are you alright Hitoka-chan? Your face is really red." Kiyoko had already gotten in the shower while Yachi had been staring like a love struck puppy. Her fingers were massaging some shampoo into her hair and she was turned slightly so she could face Yachi who was blushing red as a tomato and standing there naked.

"Ah I'm fine! Just really hot in here!." She practically yelled and went into the stall next to Kiyoko's and began showering herself. Kiyoko handed her some shampoo and continued to wash her hair. Yachi thanked her and squirted some in the palm of her hand and did the same thing. Her eyes glanced over to see Kiyoko rinsing out the shampoo. The soap ran down her body, covering parts of her bare skin. Yachi squeaked, her heart began to pound faster. She turned away and went to go rinse out her shampoo, only to get some in her eye.

"I'm alright!" She nearly shouted but Kiyoko helped her rinse out her eyes. When that was done, they both finished washing their hair. Yachi didn't know what hit her but she was starting to feel a little bold. "Um do you want me to wash your back?" She asked, blushing as she held up the soap. Kiyoko was shocked at the sudden offer but smiled and moved her hair to the side. Yachi joined her in her stall and began to slowly wash her back. Her skin was as soft as Yachi had imagined. They weren't any imperfections on it and it glowed under the light. This was an honor. When Yachi was done, Kiyoko did the same for her. The two girls rinsed off and stepped out, drying themselves off. Yachi was drying her hair when she noticed Kiyoko putting on some lotion.

Kiyoko smiled at her. "You can put some on too, my skin gets dry sometimes, so this helps." Kiyoko handed her the bottle. Yachi took it and began examining the bottle. So this is what keeps her skin so smooth and beautiful. She blushed, the feeling of Kiyoko's skin would never leave her memory. She squirted some in her hand and began rubbing it onto her skin. It was a lavender and chamomile smell and Yachi had begun to feel much more relaxed.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Kiyoko smiled as she began to get dressed. Yachi nodded and did the same. "Thank you again."

When the two were done they headed back to their room and of course on the way there, they ran into Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Taketora. "Kiyoko!" They all shouted. The older girl had an unimpressed look on her face and sighed. "Hitoka-chan, lets go." She grabbed Yachi's hand and began walking away, the boys in the background commenting on how perfect and beautiful she was. Yachi on the other hand was internally screaming because they were holding hands and she felt like she would collapse. The girls got back to their room. Hinata was right, Yachi needed to make a move. The girls set up their futons and put their things away.

"Um Kiyoko-chan?..." Yachi asked, moving over to her. She was brushing her hair when she perked up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, putting the brush down.

"I uh, I um." She shook her head and did something that she might regret. She moved closer and cupped the other girls face, connecting their lips in a short sweet kiss as she did. Yachi quickly pulled away, her face bright red. Kiyoko had a shocked expression but soon smiled warmly.

"I like you too Yachi." She leaned down and kissed Yachi once more, however this time is more passionate. Her arms wrapped around Yachi's waist, pulling her closer. Yachi's arms had wrapped around her neck, moaning slightly in the kiss. The kiss soon ended with both girls, face flushed red but smiling.

"You like me too?"

Kiyoko nodded. "I've known for a while but I waited."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to feel confident in yourself." She smiled. Small tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks. Kiyoko wiped them with her finger and kissed Yachi's forehead lightly. For the rest of the night Kiyoko held Yachi close in her arms as they shared the futon together. She learned of all of Yachi's insecurities, her feelings. They got closer, much closer. When morning came, Yachi's was asleep, her face buried in Kiyoko's breast. The older girl was awake, running her fingers through her loves hair. When Yachi woke up, she was met with gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled and Kiyoko leaned down, lightly pecking her lips. Yachi giggled and the girls, after a few more minutes of cuddling, got up and packed their things, putting their beds away and heading down to get on the bus.

Karasuno waved goodbye to Nekoma and got on the bus to head home. As the bus left, Yachi and Kiyoko were cuddled close to each other. Their hands intertwined with one another as they waited to get back home. Yachi was slightly worried about how the team would react but Kiyoko made it so she didn't worry anymore, because they had each other and they had supportive friends, so there would be no need to worry.

* * *

I apologize for many mistakes. I'm not sure if Japanese schools have showers in them or not so I put one in for the sake of the shower scene. I I made any mistakes let me know and I can fix them.


End file.
